


Jughead's revenge

by lyinginbed



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Manipulation, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyinginbed/pseuds/lyinginbed
Summary: Jughead finds out Betty kissed Archie and comes up with a plan to get his revenge on her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Jughead's revenge

It had been three hours since Jughead’s world had been turned upside down. Three hours since he had found out that the love of his life had kissed his friend. Most people would have spent those hours in tears, grieving the loss of a three year long relationship. But not Jughead. No, Jughead had spent those three hours at Pop’s, eating burger after burger while working on a plan to get his revenge on Betty.

“I’m so glad you’ve decided to give me a second chance, Juggie,” Betty said, relief evident in her voice. Jughead had made his way back to Betty’s house after Pop’s and had let her know that he was open to continuing their relationship on one condition. Jughead hadn’t been able to tell Betty what he wanted her to do before she cut in. She obviously thought that the condition would be something easy and Jughead smirked at the thought. How naïve could she be to think that he’d forgive her for kissing Archie.

“Well, I still haven’t told you what I need you to do,” Jughead told Betty, who nodded her head enthusiastically as if to say she’d do anything he wanted. Jughead held out his hand to Betty and led her up the stairs to her room. He closed the door, and pinned Betty to the door, who looked shocked at the change in events. Jughead took a small step back and rushed to take his shirt off before slowly unzipping his jeans, keeping his eyes on Betty. Once his jeans were off, he quickly lowered his boxers so that he was completely naked. He lowered his eyes to the floor, making it abundantly clear what he wanted.

“Really Jughead? Your one condition is a blowjob?” Betty laughed. Jughead smirked at her and watched as she got on her knees. Jughead knew Betty didn’t mind giving him blowjobs but she was always reluctant to go too far down as she had a sensitive gag reflex. Jughead watched as Betty began to lick the head of his cock, and his eyes closed as he savoured the feeling of her tongue. Jughead let Betty carry on for a few more seconds and just as she was about to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, he thrusted forward, shoving his cock deep into her throat. 

Jughead groaned at the new feeling, ignoring Betty’s outrage and her slaps on his thighs. The sound of Betty choking on his cock was music to his ears. Betty’s head banged against her bedroom door as Jughead pulled out slightly before thrusting his cock back into her throat. Jughead grabbed Betty’s ponytail and held his cock in her throat while Betty gagged and her eyes watered. Betty was desperately trying to look at Jughead, pleading with him to let her go, but Jughead kept his eyes on her lips as they enveloped his cock. Jughead began to get into a rhythm, pulling out so the tip of his cock rested on her tongue before pushing back deep into her throat.

After a couple of minutes, Jughead could feel his orgasm approaching and while he would love to cum down her throat, he wanted to stick to the plan he had made in those hours at Pop’s. He reluctantly backed away, watching Betty breathe heavily, tears running down her cheeks. He enjoyed the sight of her swollen lips and saliva trailing down her chin. Betty remained on her knees while she gathered her breath, before standing up shakily and turning her gaze towards him.

“What the fuck, Jughead?” Betty’s voice was raspy and Jughead took pride in the fact that his cock had done that to her.

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought you wanted us to stay together. Would you rather we broke up?” Jughead smiled as he saw Betty’s face flicker with fear at the mention of their potential break-up. 

“Come here baby,” Jughead whispered to Betty, who looked wary, but slowly approached him anyways. Jughead enveloped her in a warm hug, stroking her hair and thanking her for the incredible blowjob. Jughead felt Betty smile into his shoulder and he knew he had her right where he wanted.

“Come on Betts, let’s have some hot make up sex,” Jughead waggled his eyebrows and laughed, dragging Betty to her bed. Betty still looked slightly afraid of him, but she began to feel more comfortable as he laid her down on the bed and peppered her with kisses all over her face and neck. Jughead quickly took of Betty’s top and bra before quickly taking one of Betty’s nipples into his mouth. Normally, Jughead would spend a lot of time sucking and kneading Betty’s wonderful boobs but today was solely about his pleasure, so he removed his mouth from her nipple and took Betty’s skirt off. He carefully removed Betty’s panties and threw them on her desk, before kissing Betty quickly. 

He reached for Betty’s bedside table, finding the stack of condoms she kept for him. Jughead smirked as he felt how wet his cock still was from Betty’s mouth. He quickly placed a condom onto his cock, before moving into position. He felt her wetness as he aligned his cock with her folds. Jughead slowly entered Betty and smirked as he saw her moan in delight. It had been a while since they’d last had sex and he knew Betty had missed his cock. It was essential to Jughead’s plan that Betty trusted him and he knew he had to be careful with her, so he kept his slow pace. He kissed her and whispered praises into her ear while he continued to thrust into her. He desperately wanted to increase the speed of his thrusts, but he ignored his instincts.

After a few minutes, Jughead pulled out and walked to Betty’s closet. He could feel her gaze on his ass as he bent over and retrieved the box that was hidden at the very back of their closest. Jughead walked back over to Betty, who saw the box and grinned, instantly realising what Jughead wanted. 

“Are you okay with this Betts?” Jughead asked. Betty was already nodding before Jughead had finished the question and he loved how into this she was. Jughead opened the box, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and securing each of Betty’s wrists to a corner of the headboard. He took a moment to admire Betty’s body, stretched out in invitation for him to take. 

Jughead placed himself back on top of Betty, who was smiling at him with admiration. Jughead grabbed Betty’s hips and quickly pushed into her. Now that he had gotten her into handcuffs, he wasn’t afraid to be a bit rougher. He snapped his hips to hers in a rapid pace, enjoying the feel of her enveloping his cock. As Jughead thrusted into Betty, he bit harshly at Betty’s nipples. He expected her to shout at him for biting too hard, but instead she moaned loudly. It seemed Betty was kinkier than he knew. Jughead continued to roughly bite Betty’s nipples while he lifted her legs, so they were above his shoulders. Then, he tore his mouth away from her breasts to look at the sight of his cock pushing into Betty over and over again. The sight pushed him closer to the edge and he slowed down, making sure he didn’t cum too soon. 

With Betty’s legs over his shoulders, Jughead could now see Betty’s asshole and he sucked on his middle finger before putting it into her asshole. Betty squirmed, looking at Jughead in surprise. They had never discussed any anal play before, and Betty seemed to be uncomfortable with Jughead’s decision to put his finger in her ass. He found himself matching the thrusts of his hips with the thrusts of his finger in her ass. Betty was still squirming, trying to get away from his finger, but she wasn’t able to verbally protest as couldn’t hold her moans back. She was enjoying his cock too much to reprimand him. 

Soon enough, Jughead found himself right on the edge and he decided to carry out the last step of his plan. When Betty and Jughead started having sex, they had discussed some of their hard no’s in the bedroom. These were sexual activities they would never consider doing. Something that had always disappointed Jughead was Betty’s opposition to letting Jughead cum on any part of her body. Betty had told Jughead that he was only allowed to cum in a condom or, in the case of a blowjob, a tissue. Jughead had hated this and now was the time to finally do what he had always wanted to do.

Jughead lowered Betty’s legs back to the bed before pulling out. He rolled the condom of his cock and threw it on the floor before going up to straddle Betty’s chest. The confused look on Betty’s face almost made Jughead burst into laughter as he jerked his cock in front of her face. Jughead quickly grabbed Betty’s ponytail so that he could make sure Betty’s face would be in the right position throughout his orgasm. It only took a few seconds before Jughead was at the point of no return.

Betty finally got herself together and had just opened her mouth to ask Jughead what he was doing when Jughead came. Jughead’s first spurt went straight onto Betty’s forehead. Betty instinctively closed her eyes and tried to pull her face away but Jughead had a firm hold of her ponytail and soon, he was painting her cheeks with his cum. A few spurts of cum went onto her tongue before Betty reacted and closed her mouth. Jughead continued to jerk off, redirecting his cock so that he was cumming on Betty’s chin, lips and nose. The last few drops of cum from his cock fell onto Betty’s eyelids, gluing them shut.

Jughead took a few moments to admire Betty’s face, which was well and truly covered in his cum. There was even some cum in her hair. Jughead got off Betty’s chest and quickly went to grab his phone from his jeans before snapping a few pictures of Betty’s cum-covered face. Betty was in shock from what had happened and by the time she opened her mouth to speak, Jughead had dressed and had one foot gout of the door.

“Jughead, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?” Betty screamed, and he could tell she was absolutely furious. Jughead’s sex-driven mind noted that Betty was able to speak as normal, which meant that she had swallowed the cum that had landed on her tongue. Jughead smirked at this thought before deciding whether he should speak or just leave.

“A memorable way to end our relationship,” Jughead said as he slammed the bedroom door shut, letting Betty know he was gone.


End file.
